Tales of Jurassic World: Laura vs Indominus Rex
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: The unofficial sequel to Tales of Isla Sorna. Laura is back, and brings her dad along to the new Jurassic World Park. However, she learns of the Indominus and anyone with half-a-brain and common sense knows what happens next. Rating for Blood and slightly descriptive fighting.


Alright, this is an unplanned sequel to a more obscure crossover. Jurassic Park and X-Men Evolution. Now, years have passed by in both worlds, and as such things have changed. Yet... X-Men Evolution storylines don't really matter in this fic, nor did it matter in Jurassic Park Timeline, especially since X-Men Evolution started AFTER JP3 came out and X-23, our main character for that crossover, wasn't introduced until season 3, and only in show for 2 episodes. Now, it's been around 14 years between JP3 and Jurassic World, and the Ages are there too, minus the timeline for X-23. Given the 10 year gap between the first movie (since I have X-23/Laura there for the full 8 year difference (I have recently seen the 'timeline' and now correcting whatever flaws I made when writing the original crossover)) and Laura's first appearance in the X-Men Universe, her age will reflect this, even if the Tech in the X-Men universe didn't exist yet. Hey, if Dinosaurs can be cloned, why not Humans? Why not Wolverine, especially since Laura is using both X Chromosomes for the process. Her age, since she was 11 when she was first introduced, is now 33 years old, but will look in her mid-20s, since she's Daddy's girl and has that youthful look.

All of that is now out of the way, let's get the other miscellaneous information out of the way. Because Simon, bless his heart, heard about X-23 from Sanjay (His father and someone who worked closely with Hammond) before Sanjay died, he will be the reason why this story is even happening: Spare no expense. Because X-23 was not only powerful, but was able to utilize the translator effectively, that verbal communication would be beneficial after all. Also, Henry Wu has history with X-23 (not like that, perverts, I mean they actually spoke to each other more than once during her time on Nublar before transferring to Sorna), I will be adding a scene there too.

Now, let's begin!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own either of these franchises. If he did, Jurassic World wouldn't have had Indominus, because it's far too obvious when you mention 'Hybrid' and 'Dinosaurs', many fans will instantly think of 'T-Rex' and 'Velociraptor' merged together. And because of that being stupidly OP, making the movie that intentionally makes this mistake and intentionally has people conveniently forgetting what was just written, because it's TOO OBVIOUS, even for a joke, kinda stupid and pointless!

(Story Begin)

Laura sat on a couch and looked out the window and the mutants of Xavier's school enjoying some time in the sun between classes. Mutants were more accepted worldwide, but public opinion was still cautious. Still, it had been better than since she returned from Isla Sorna 10 years ago, and even more so since 8 years before that when she headed to Isla Sorna in the first place. She kept in touch with Eric every few months and recently he'd had gotten married and was enjoying his honeymoon in Paris.

" _Laura, this is Xavier,_ " came a voice in her head, " _it seems as though a letter has arrived for you._ "

" _I'll be right down, Professor,_ " replied Laura before getting up off the couch and heading downstairs.

Professor Xavier was getting on in years, but he was still a good mentor. A Mutant Doctor who specialized in Cranial research, and telepathic mutants specifically, had started seeing Professor Xavier when Xavier became worried about his powers should old age come with Alzheimers. No sign of danger yet, but with the Doctor working nearby, Xavier would have at least some forewarning should it ever happen. Laura walked into his office and saw Storm there. The Wakandan Queen was visiting for the first time in a few years, and Laura gave her a smile in greeting. Storm returned it before heading out of the office, presumably to catch up with other old friends. Laura took the offered letter from Xavier before opening it and scanning it. It wasn't common for her to receive mail, outside of Eric and his parents and an annual letter from Alan Grant, so she was caught off guard by the contents of the letter. Seeing the sender's name, Simon Masrani, she remembered meeting a man named Sanjay Masrani over 20 years ago on Isla Nublar. Simon, son of Sanjay, had heard of her and invited her to the new Jurassic World, the completed Park Hammond initially dreamed of over 20 years prior. Intrigued and slightly concerned, Laura made a decision.

(AN1)

"Professor, it appears I'll be taking up Simon's invitation," informed Laura, "Since there's an extra ticket, Dad can join in too."

"Enjoy your trip, and I'll have your classes covered while your gone," replied Xavier, and Laura left the Professor to inform Logan and get packing.

The next morning had Laura and Logan on a plane out to Costa Rica and a one boat ride later they had arrived on Isla Nublar, looking much better than Laura last saw it. Using the afternoon to familiarize themselves with the center of the park, Laura was quick to note which Dinosaurs were shown to and/or interacted with the public. After returning to the hotel to spend the night, Laura contemplated the real reason for her invitation. No one from InGen invited her before, and she was aware of the park already being open. She was relieved that the only two 'dangerous' Dinos the public saw were the Mosasaurus and the T-Rex, and even they had much tighter viewing restrictions. Laura went to sleep, wondering what was really going on.

* * *

The next morning, Laura got a message that Simon was arriving that day to see a new attraction and would like to meet with her afterwards. Laura agreed and she and Logan headed back to the Center, where they spotted a worker looking over an exhibit a few of the younger kids were playing with.

"Excuse me sir, but how do I get to the laboratory?" asked Laura.

"I'm afraid the Labs are for Authorized Personnel only," replied the worker.

"I believe my daughter asked you a question, bub," spoke up Logan, giving him an 'I don't care' look.

The worker, clearly out of his pay grade, asked one of the Doctors to come up to speak with them. A woman by the name of Claire exited from the doors to the labs and addressed them personally.

"I'm sorry, but the Laboratories are off limits to the public," informed Claire, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Neither made to leave, but Laura did approach her, "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't make myself clear," Laura extended her claws just a few inches, enough for Claire to see them, "I am an original member of the Jurassic Park Staff. I also happen to know that Henry Wu is working here. Now, take us to the labs."

Claire, obviously sweating, gave in, "Right this way."

* * *

A few minutes later found Laura and Logan walking through a hallway with labs on both sides. Claire was obviously taking them to specific lab. Stopping at a particular door, she turned to them.

"You'll find Doctor Wu in here. Please... excuse me," informed Claire, before walking away swiftly.

Laura opened the door and walked inside, immediately spotting the recognizable face. That same face looked up at the sound of the opening door.

"Excuse me, you don't belong here..." was all Wu could get out before Laura smirked and revealed her claws. Wu's eyes widened in recognition, "X-23...?"

"Good to see you... Hank," grinned X-23, "and I go by Laura now. You haven't changed a bit."

"You call him... Hank?" asked Logan, raising his eyebrow.

"You're one to talk, X-... I mean, Laura," replied Wu, correcting himself mid-sentence, "I mean, it's been nearly 20 years, but you look like you haven't aged more than 5."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Laura, "And I mean it. Now, It's been 18 years, and 10 years since I've had one. I'm pretty sure you've made an updated Translator, haven't you?"

"Eight years, huh?" remarked Wu as he moved to a wall on the back side of the lab. He pressed a few buttons next to a safe and it opened. Grabbing the long box in the back, Wu turned around and presented it to Laura, "Honestly, I can't say I expected yours to last that long."

"Longer than I thought, in any case," agreed Laura, taking the box, opening it, and removing the translator, which she fitted around her neck, "And there's one more thing..."

Wu raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I've seen the area around the center here, and know just what Hammond would want the Public to be seeing," noted Laura, "But I know InGen. I also know that advancements and breakthroughs have been made in the last 20 years since I first started working with these dinosaurs. Anything I should know before I start 'asking' more direct questions."

At the word 'Asking', Laura revealed her claws again, leaving nothing to the imagination of what Laura would do to lies or lack of answers.

"I legally shouldn't be telling you this, but you of all people should know..." started Wu, getting their attention, "We have four new Raptors, and they're well trained too."

"New Raptors? What did you do to get them to follow orders this time?" questioned Laura.

"A new Alpha," informed Wu, getting a surprised look from Laura, "I can arrange transport, and you can ask him for more information."

"HIM? I thought the lead Raptors were always Female?" countered Laura.

"You should see this for yourself," finalized Wu, before asking one of the guards to 'guide' them to the Raptor's Pen.

* * *

A few hours later, Laura and Logan were pulled up to a large, open spaced but still locked, cage. The Guard pointed them to the railed pathways up top and bid them a good day before leaving. Laura and Logan headed up top to see the middle of a training session. A pig ran by with four raptors seconds behind. A voice called out to the raptors.

"HOLD!" called out the voice.

Logan turned to the voice, but Laura kept her focus on the raptors, her translator turned on.

" _Alpha has called us to stop,_ " said the lead raptor, the other three following suit.

"Okay. Eyes on me!" called out the Alpha, as Laura continued listening to them.

The three of the four raptors looked up, while the one who spoke before didn't comply.

" _Where'd that squealing meat go?_ " she said.

"Blue!" warned the Alpha, clicking his noisemaker, finally getting Blue to look up, "BLUE! Watch it."

" _Let us have that squealing meat, Alpha!_ " called out another.

"Charlie," replied the Alpha, "Don't give me any of that shit!"

" _(sigh) another meal, gone._ " came from the raptor on the other side.

"Delta!" said the Alpha, "Lock it up."

All four Raptors finally quieted down and looked at their Alpha.

"Good!" called the Alpha, "And... we're moving."

The Alpha moved along the walkway to a bucket, the Raptors taking small nips at each other when they got too close to each other.

"HOLD!" called out the Alpha again, before reaching into the bucket, pulling out a rat, and feeding each raptor in turn, "Good. That is real good. See, Charlie, that's what you get! Echo, here you go! Delta!"

The Alpha paused with a slightly bigger rat, focusing on Blue, his Beta, "Blue... this one's for you." The Alpha gave Blue her rat and she ate it in a few bites, "HOLD!" called the Alpha once more, "Eyes up... Go!"

With the Alpha's command, the Raptors raced around the pin again. Everyone was chatting amicably at their success. Logan and Laura moved closer to greet the Alpha, someone Laura was very anxious to meet.

"Owen!" called out another man, referring to the Alpha, "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guy, but you have them eating out of your palm."

"Well, you came on a good day," replied the Alpha, Owen, "It's not usually a happy ending."

"Is that why you haven't been sending in your reports?" asked the Military man, as Laura and Logan both recognized him as.

"We've been busy," replied the guy next to Owen.

"Not too busy to cash your paycheck," joked the Military guy, a gun sounding off in the background.

"What do you need buddy?" asked Owen.

"A field test," replied the Military guy.

This earned a scoff from not only Owen, but Logan and Laura as well, especially Laura. She'd been on semi-peaceful terms with the raptors of Isla Sorna for nearly 8 years, and even then it wasn't always easy. But Field Testing was a no-no for Raptors and anyone with half-a-brain AND common sense knows it.

"Hey!" urged the Military Guy, following Owen after he started walking off, "I've just seen these things respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet."

"Their wild animals, Hoss," replied Owen, "Trust me, you don't want these guys in the field."

"I just saw a bond, a REAL bond," said the Military guy, Hoskins, ignorant but somewhat truthful about what Owen had been doing, before getting in front of him "between man and beast."

"You're in my way," replied Owen, not caring one bit.

"We know that the Military needs to reduce casualities," said Hoskins, and he wasn't wrong, "Some people think robots are the future." Again, he wasn't wrong, but Owen wasn't having it and he walked on by, "Look, Nature gave us the most... effective killing machines 75 million years ago, and now we know they can take orders."

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says?" said the guy from earlier, "Make a weapon?"

"Shit," said the Military guy, "Come on Gents."

"Listen to them, Sir," said Laura, getting the three men's attention, "Treating Raptors like things is gonna be the first AND last mistake you make around them."

"And who let you in here, little lady," said the Military guy, getting a glare from Logan in return, while Laura gave an eye-roll.

"I do believe I have seniority over you, newbie," said Laura, smirking and folding her arms.

"How can you I've been working with Ingen, with the Raptor Project, for years."

"And I worked with Hammond over a decade ago. Thus, seniority," continued Laura, still smirking, "And I've been with raptors on Isla Sorna for Eight long years. Trust me, they don't take it well from those that don't respect them."

"The lady appears to know what she's talking about," said Owen, taking another bucket and heading down towards the doors to the cage, "And I'm pretty sure her friend's seen more than enough action himself, with those eyes."

Logan and Laura were already starting to respect Owen with that declaration as they followed him.

"You're missing the bigger picture here," continued Hoskins, "What better way to win a war than with the best hunters the planet has ever had?"

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" asked Owen, finally fed up with his spiel,"There are more to these raptors than you know, and the lady's right, underestimating the raptors will be the last thing you ever regret."

"This is happening, with or without you boys," declared Hoskins, "Progress always wins, man."

"Maybe progress should lose for once," replied Owen in stride.

Suddenly, a squeal got their attention.

"PIG LOOSE!" called out one of the workers, causing Laura and Logan to become alert.

The four of them turned to see a new guy try to grab the pig with a noose, only for one of the raptors to charge in on the pig, pulling on the noose and bringing the new guy down into the raptor space. Laura wasted no time jumping up over the ground entrance, onto the railing and jumped down about the same time it took to for Owen to get inside the pen as well, taking his place between the new guy and his raptors. Everyone on the rafters brought out their tranqs and stun guns, ready to stop the raptors if necessary.

"Hold your fire!" called out Owen, as he held his hand up, getting the raptors to stop in their tracks. Laura had her claws out and moved behind Owen to nudge the worker to slowly move back towards the gate. Nervously, the guy nodded and started to do just that, "Do not fire! Put 12 amps in these animals and they'll never trust me again."

Barry, Owen's friend, manages to stop the gate from opening all the way and get the new guy out of there. Both Owen and Laura noticed this and start moving back towards the gate as well.

"Blue, stand down," ordered Owen, taking on full Alpha mode, "Stand down."

" _NO! Human meat is ours!_ " countered Blue.

"Hey! HEY! What did I say!" re-countered Owen, before glancing left, "Delta, I see you! Back up!"

" _Alpha weak! Must kill the weak!_ " said Delta.

"Okay! Cool!" replied Owen, though he couldn't understand the Raptors like Laura could with the translator.

"Wow, you don't even know what you're replying too," chuckled Laura, keeping her eyes on Echo.

"We'll talk later," replied Owen, turning to Charlie, "Charlie! Stand down."

"I think we're done here," informed Laura.

"Ladies first," said Owen, before addressing Barry, "Close the gate."

"Are you crazy?" asked Barry.

"No more than me," replied Laura instead, taking a few cautious steps backwards.

"Just trust me," said Owen, keeping his focus on his raptors.

Barry pushed the button, and Laura dropped back first, leaving room for Owen to get through at the last second, keeping the raptors in while the humans were safe in the median area.

The gunmen up top lowered their weapons and started returning to their posts. Logan smiled at Laura, nodding a good job, while Laura made a 'no problem' shrug of the shoulders.

"So, you're the new guy, right," said Owen, addressing the guy for the first time since the incident happened.

The guy nodded.

"You ever wondered why there was a job opening?" asked Owen rhetorically, getting a slightly confused nonplus look in response, "Hey, don't turn your back to the cage."

With that Owen walked towards the outer door, looking at the smug face of Hoskins on the way. The new guy heard a growl and found Echo looking at him, still wanting to eat him.

"I think that's enough for one day," spoke up Logan.

"Yeah," replied Owen, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later found Laura and Logan at Owen's trailer while he was at Jurassic World. Owen fixed himself something to eat before turning to the Father/Daughter Duo.

"So... you're mutants," addressed Owen, not mincing words, "Have to say, hadn't met one before. No offense."

"None taken," said Logan, as he and Laura got themselves comfortable, "We've been called worse."

"I can't say I've seen worse, not with the reports on what Mutants have done. Though, that's not what interests me," continued Owen, pausing in his meal to look at Laura, "You said you worked with Hammond. I may not be told everything around here, but even through the grapevine, you were never mentioned."

"By the time Ingen was working on Jurassic World, I was nothing but a memory," responded Laura, shrugging her shoulders, "Heck, at one point in time, that was my goal... to be forgotten. If not for certain events on Isla Sorna, I'd still be there."

"I heard about the San Diego incident when I was a teen. If not for those injured and the property destruction, it might have been cool," confessed Owen, "But being in the navy, I can't say it was."

"Yeah, not the San Diego incident. There was a different incident that wasn't mentioned on the news, but Navy and Marine records might have an off the book black ops to recover a small party of people buried somewhere," said Laura, "But nostalgia didn't bring me to this Island."

"And what did?" asked Owen.

"History. Ingen working with Raptors and many other more dangerous predators on Isla Sorna was not cool. I heard something about a new attraction, I'm going to meet Simon Marsani and speak with him about it later today."

"Simon? He's the reason Jurassic World has become successful. He bought out Ingen and prevented it from turning this park into a money only venture," said Owen, "You'd like him. Or at least respect that he's trying to live up to Hammond's vision."

Their conversation was cut short by a vehicle pulling up. Claire got out and straightened herself before walking over.

"Oh great," sighed Owen, "What do they want now?"

"Mr. Grady," said Claire, professionally, "I need you to... come take a look at something."

Oh, this was cute, thought Logan and Laura, she looked like a High School Girl trying to talk her Sempai, at least from their knowledge of Japanese culture. They barely kept a straight face while the two lovebirds talked.

"Why are calling me, 'Mr. Grady'?" countered Owen.

"Owen," corrected Claire, trying to keep her cool, "...if you're not too busy."

"I do have company, and a few projects," replied Owen, "so I'm pretty busy."

"We have an attraction," informed Claire, getting Laura's attention, though she didn't react as such.

"That's not what you said the last time..." started Owen.

"I'm talking about the Dinosaurs, 'Mr. Grady'," cut off Claire, putting emphasis on 'Mr. Grady'.

"Owen," emphasized Owen as he walked closer to Claire.

"A new species... we've made," continued Claire, trying to shoo a fly, only for Owen to catch it with his hand.

"You just went and **made** a new dinosaur?" questioned Owen, turning away from her.

"Yeah, it's kinda what we do here," clarified Claire.

"And you made sure it's not going to backfire," smirked Laura, getting her attention.

"Well... that's where Owen comes in, and maybe you two as well," said Claire, "This exhibit is three weeks from becoming public. Mr. Misrani is wanting me to consult with you."

"You want to consult with me," said Owen, turning around and turning up his charm.

"You have guests," Claire told him flatly.

"Yeah, we'd leave the island if you 'consult' here," said Logan, a grin on his face and air quotes around 'consult'.

"We'd like you to evaluate the Paddock for vulnerabilities. Maybe between the three of you, there may be a measure or two we're looking over."

"Why me?" asked Owen.

"I... guess Mr. Masrani thinks because you can control the raptors, one way or another..." started Claire gave a glance to the father/daughter duo.

"You see, it's all about control with you," interrupted Owen, "I don't control the raptors. It's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect."

"That's right," said Laura, " Eight years I've lived on Isla Sora. I've only ever had a few missteps with the Raptors. The Three Different Alphas during my time there each had more respect for me than the last. If not for the translator, it might have been more."

"See, listen to the lady," continued Owen, "It's why we never had a second date."

"Oh stop it," said Logan, rolling his eyes, "Either find a room and make out or stop flirting. It's disgusting to smell the sexual tension between you two."

"Look, can just focus on the asset," said Claire, before adding, "And I mean the Dinosaur, Owen."

"'The Asset'," mocked Owen, "Look, i can imagine it's easier to think of these creatures as 1s and 0s, but they're not. They are living, breathing, sentient creatures."

"Who have a very sensitive sense of smell, so I'll wait in the car and you might want to... change shirts," finished Claire before walking back to her car.

"Does no one listen to me?" asked Logan, throwing his hands up while Laura chuckled.

"Dad, you have your areas of the world," replied Laura, chuckling, as Owen went inside for a clean shirt, "These islands happen to be my area."

* * *

After Owen changed his shirt, the four of them headed off to the new paddock. One look at the walls told them this Dinosaur was T-Rex size, or had some good jumping skills.

"We've been prebooking tickets for months," informed Claire, "Every few years we need to reveal a new attraction so interest doesn't die down. Corporate believed genetic modification would work for the foreseeable future, since it ups the 'wow' factor."

"There Dinosaurs, 'wow' enough," countered Owen.

Laura and Logan agreed. Given their history with the X-Men, and the stupidly genius scientists they faced, genetic manipulation or modification didn't always turn out for the best.

"Not according to our focus groups," replied Claire, "The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

"And goes against Hammond's vision in the process," countered Laura, "He wanted people to see Dinosaurs, to learn about them the same way many other people learn about present day animals."

"I'm sorry," chuckled Owen, "I can't get past the name: Indominus Rex?"

"I assure you, we are following his vision," explained Claire, not that Logan or Laura believed her, "But times change, so do people, and a vision needs to be expanded." Claire then addressed Owen, "We also needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four-year-old try to pronounce: Archaeornithomimus."

"You should hear YOU try to say it," teased Owen as the group of four headed inside.

Once in the viewing area, Claire went to a control panel while the others looked around from the glass encased area.

"So what's it made of?" asked Laura.

"The base Genome is T-Rex and the rest... is classified," answered Claire... vaguely.

"You made a Dinosaur and you don't even know what's it's made of?" asked Owen.

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public," diverted Claire, before directing the guard that was in the room, "Can we drop a steer please?"

"How long it's been here?" continued Owen.

"All it's life," responded Claire.

"You mean, it doesn't even know what's outside these walls?" questioned Logan, "Are you guys really smart, or really dumb?"

"We can't exactly take it for a walk," explained Claire.

"And you feed it with that?" asked Owen.

"Is there a problem?" asked a clueless Claire.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional," explained Owen.

"You're raptors are born in captivity," countered Claire.

"With siblings, they learn social skills," corrected Owen, "And I imprint on them when their born. There's trust."

"The only positive relationship your Hybrid has with anything is the crane," added Laura, "she's learned that means food."

"So what do you want? To make a playdate, have her make friends?" mocked Claire, as if was an absurd idea.

"That's not a good idea," commented Logan.

Something felt off, as there was no movement within the paddock.

"Where is it?" asked Claire, tapping on the glass, "I was just here 2 hours ago."

The security guard on duty ran a scan on the paddock, but it came back negative.

"I don't understand" said the Guard, "These doors haven't been opened in weeks."

"Were those claw marks always there?" asked Owen.

Logan and Laura took one look at those claws. They shared a look with each other and both nodded, Father and Daughter recognized the tactic.

"She's got an implant, I can track it from the Control Room," informed Claire as she got back on the Elevator.

"Wait, don't..." started Laura, but the door had already closed, and sighed, "Just great..."

"Both of you, stay here," said Logan.

"Why?" asked Owen.

"Those Claw Marks don't look truly like it helped the Dino escape," explained Logan, as the Guard unlocked the door for them, under 'slight' persuasion from Laura, "In fact, they look rather shallow. That thing's in there, and it wants out."

"But why are you..."

"Because we could easily be wrong and the most capable of surviving if we're not," said Laura, "Let's go, dad."

Logan and Laura made their way down into the Paddock. Tracking the Indominus by smell was useless as its scent covered the entire interior of the Paddock. Moving carefully, they strained their ears for footsteps, branches groaning, anything that echoed a large mass moving around.

* * *

Back in the observation room, Claire had called back, stating that the creature was still in the cage. Owen responded to her, saying that Logan and Laura were in the cage, ensuring the Dino didn't get out.

" _This is NOT good. Laura might just KILL the Indominus,_ " said Claire over the phone.

"Not seeing how that's bad," replied Owen.

" _We put MILLIONS into creating it! If she dies, we could lose the park as a result!_ " cried out Claire, " _And that would cost us our jobs. It could even cost you YOUR Raptors!_ "

"I'm gonna be honest. I'm not gonna challenge them while they have knives coming out of there fists," informed Owen.

Claire had hung up the phone at that.

* * *

Laura and Logan were moving carefully around the paddock, until a slight movement caught their attention. They jumped out of the way when the Indominus suddenly charged in at attempted to bite at them.

"Well... She's not out of the cage!" quipped Laura.

"Unfortunately, that's the good news," replied Logan.

"Can't disagree on that, dad," said Laura, as she dodged a swipe from the Indominus, "I'll try talking to it."

"Worth a shot," agreed Logan, jumping up into the trees to avoid the tail.

" _Hey! If you'll calm down, we can work this out,_ " spoke Laura directly to the Indominus.

" _I am Domination! I will rule over all! No human, Leaf Eater, or Sharptooth will say otherwise! This island I will claim as my own. All who challenge me will die!_ " came the unwanted reply.

"Well, crap," said Laura, sliding under a chomp by the Indominus, "Good news, it talks. Bad news, it's got the biggest inferiority complex this side of the Pacific."

"Can't say I'm surprised," replied Logan, jumping into another tree as the Indominus used her tail to demolish the one he was in, "T-Rex, plus Raptor, plus a few other crazy animals and ta-da!" He made a showing of a flare of hands to the Indominus, before diving out the way of another bite, "You got Inferiority Complex with delusions of grandeur, and a bit of imagination to make that happen."

"I am SO giving an Asgardian word to Wu when this is over!" declared Laura, "Time to end this. Screw the money, lives are at stake!"

"On my signal," said Logan, jumping over a swipe from the Indominus and landing on the ground, with Laura opposite of the Indominus to them, "GO!"

* * *

Claire had returned to the observation room, but Owen immediately grabbed her and held her back from the window.

"Claire, we may not be on the best of terms right now," pleaded Owen, "But trust me when I say: You do NOT want to distract ANY of those three right now!"

"But... All our research," begged Claire, "All that effort, wasted because of two..."

"People who know when their opposition needs to be put down. What if they weren't here? What if I went in there with two security personnel and we let it out in our attempt to escape from it? That would lead to a whole lot worse than what's going on right now."

"..." To that, Claire couldn't find the words to argue with him.

* * *

"GO!" called out Logan.

And with that, Father and Daughter moved together in harmony, a tag-team who worked together flawlessly. Logan jumped over the Indominus, scratching the back as it did so. Laura left cuts across it's ankles, knocking it off-balance. Logan grabbed the claw that attempted to swipe at him and judo threw it over, the Indominus landing painfully on the ground. Laura was on her in an instant, all six claws puncturing deep in the chest. The Indominus attempted to bite at Laura, only for Logan appear in front of the mouth and held it back and open. The Indominus ROARed as best it could, but Laura, having retracted her claws, managed to get around Logan and left long gashes across it's left side maw. Laura then followed up with a Toe Claw behind the Eye, Piercing through the thick skull. Logan moved quickly, leaving gashes on the right side maw and plunging a single behind the right Eye, doing even more damage. In a burst of Adrenaline, the Indominus moved just fast enough to get them off. blood and cuts everywhere, it was in a rage, wanting to destroy what had harmed it so badly.

" _KILL! RIP! SHREAD! DIE!_ " she cried out.

Laura and Logan kept moving, switch sides as they continuously sliced up the Indominus, legs, arms, chest, back... all of it was becoming a criss-cross pattern of bleeding cuts. They both looked to each other and nodded, before jumping up and plunging five claws into the top of the Skull, finally finding the brain and skewering it. The Indominus fell after a few seconds of the body realizing the Brain wasn't sending anymore signals.

Laura and Logan panted, but were relieved. Having years of experience fighting both solo and together had left them at a major advantage against the Indominus who only had muscle memory of Dino-fighting. Nothing nearly as small and agile as them, not to mention crafty.

* * *

Upon returning to the Observation Room, the Father/Daughter Duo noticed Claire had fainted in Owen's arms while the Security Guy was just staring in awe at them.

"People are gonna be upset at what you did," said Owen, "Though honestly, I'm not one of them."

"If anyone complains, have them sue me. I'll beat their ass in court as fast as Dad and I did the actual Abomination in that cage," scoffed Laura.

"Now, Laura, be nice," reprimanded Logan, "The REAL Abomination would be insulted that you compared that Hybrid to him."

"Don't care right now," said Laura, "Now, To have that Asgardian word with Wu.

* * *

Wu barely managed to duck when a fist came flying at him. He dared to look at the owner of the fist, who had specks of blood from his precious (now dead) Indominus over her body.

"Now Hank," said Laura in a disarming tone. Since no one but the two of them and Logan were in the room, no one was going interfere, not even security, "Did you think I wouldn't figure out your little secret?"

"What do you want me to say!?" attempted Wu before finding her foot at his throat, toes pointed towards his bottom Jaw. He was literally inches from death.

"Explain why you did it! I respected you Wu! Out of all the people here, I respected YOU the most!" demanded Laura, "Tell me Henry!"

"I was just doing my job! I get orders and I fill them out. No different than any other scientist!"

"So, not only are you lacking common sense, but you're also lacking morality, decency, and guts too! I never took you as a spineless lackey, Hank."

Logan observed this quietly. While his parental instincts wanted him to step in and prevent the worst, his rationale won out that she was an adult, had been an adult for years, and she was responsible for her own choices. He would respect what she did here, no matter what.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE!?" cried out Henry Wu.

"I would have refused! I would took their demands and shredded it in their faces, stating we don't create super-weapons with inferiority complexes AND delusions of grandeur!" replied Laura in a hot tone, "Give me one good reason why shouldn't flex my foot right now and stop you from making more mistakes.

Wu was silent for a bit, trying to piece his words together correctly. Finally, he spoke, "Because you're better than me. People call you a monster, but I know you aren't. If you want to keep proving to the world their wrong to misjudge you, then be better than what they expect of you."

Laura kept her gaze on him for a few seconds more, before sighing and pulling back her foot from his neck. She resorted to pulling him up against the wall and getting close.

"Fix this! Fix it or I will. Any other hybrid projects, anything other than what Hammond wanted to show the public, gets shut down and destroyed NOW! If I hear one more "hybrid" is out, I will destroy this lab and send Jurassic World back to square one and I would have EVERY RIGHT TO DO SO! You and I are all that's left of Hammond's original crew. You, me, Misrani... we have to keep Hammond's legacy alive. Alive and Pure for the next generation."

Wu nodded, fighting his bladder releasing every second of this... "conversation."

Laura turned to leave, with Logan beside her. At the door, she turned back, "Also, you might want to keep an eye on that Volcano. All the continuous activity over the past 20+ years might be waking it up sooner than expected."

After that, Laura and Logan headed for the Elevator. On their way out, the met Simon Masrani who had been looking for them.

"You must be Laura," greeted Misrani, "I've heard a lot about you. I take it things worked out?"

"Verizon's going to want to sue, but then again... I don't care two craps about that."

"I... see," said Masrani, "I had misgivings about the hybrid myself. Had everyone been able to approve of it, I would feel better knowing the public was safe. But... given how this might put us under... I worry for the park itself now."

"Honestly, if they can't see the dangers of putting together the inferiority complex of a T-Rex, the intellectual ambition of a Raptor, plus other stupid things of other animals together, then they don't deserve to be in this type of business," informed Logan.

"Still gonna be messy court battle," replied Masrani as they came to the roof where a Helicopter waited them, "Probably messier than your fight if that blood is any indication."

"Well, if they want to sue us, they better be prepared to have the best lawyers fighting for them... well second best, because the best lawyers are NOT going to take their case if they any rationale or common sense," finished Laura, before finally wiping the blood off of her, not caring to leave on the roof. Logan had already 'liberated' a towel from the labs to wipe himself down before tossing it aside as well.

"Simon, you look like you have a sensible head on your shoulders. Don't let them peer pressure you anymore. Hundreds of Thousands will thank you," advised Logan.

With that, the Helicopter took off with the Father/Daughter Duo back to the hotel to retrieve their stuff before taking the next boat off the island.

(Story End)

Finally. Been working on that one for weeks! That being said: again, not gonna do court drama. My best association with it is through Ace Attorney series, and that's not realistic to our world. Anything else is sporadic exposure to TV shows feature Court procedures and Judge Judy. None of them would be helpful in this particular messy case.

So... Unofficial sequel done. Not sure about Fallen Kingdom yet, because I haven't watched it. Honestly, any fanfic I would do would be more so of a HISHE, like my Hercules fic.

ANYWAYS... After posting this up, I'll reveal a Poll that's been sitting on my account for months. Here's to more stories!


End file.
